Super Psycho Love
by Amu-chan and Ikuto
Summary: Lucy and Amu are the best of sisters but the owners of the key have a secret from the lock owners (Lucy & Amu). The girls start to get feelings for the boys but they are enemys. What's the secret? Will their love last? find out in the story. A StiCy and AmuTo story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Super Psycho Love**_

_A forbidden love_

_StiCy and AmuTo_

_story_

* * *

"Amu-chan!" Lucy ran trough the halls yelling for her younger sister.

"I found one help, Loki is being a butt head today" Lucy grabbed Loki's egg and tried to get him out.

Amu just sighed as she watched her older sister, they both have a humpty lock and the key owners well...

"Amu-chan look" Amu turned her head to where Lucy was pointing.

There stood the key owners Sting and Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

They weren't really related but they acted like that, Sting's real last name was Eucliffe.

Both were from a really rich family and were childhood friends.

"Amu, nice to see my strawberry again" Ikuto smirked and did a little wink at her.

"This is getting annoying, open up Loki" Lucy cried out at her egg, Loki was mad at Lucy for turning him down.

"Hey little lion she turned you down for me you know" Sting yelled out, this pissed Loki off.

"Ok Lucy lets kick some ass" Lucy nodded.

* * *

"My heart: Unlock" me and Lucy called out at the same time along with the boys "come on Lector" Sting yelled out to his would be self who was a little red cat that looked like Ikuto's but red.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade" Amu yelled doing her pose.

"Character Transformation: The Lion" Lucy was dressed in a suit and pink tie.

"Character Transformation: Red Lynx" Sting was in a red outfit (like the one Ikuto wears) with crosses on it.

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx" Ikuto and Sting were like twins but different colors.

"I can handle them get the X egg" Lucy had golden scythe and swung at the boys.

"Oh you are going to handle us" Sting and Ikuto smirked at Lucy making her blush.

Sting grabbed Lucy's waist, and told Ikuto to go after Amu.

"Colorful canvas" Amu yelled swinging her paint brush.

"Negative Heart: Lock on" she held her hands out in a heart "open heart" suddenly the egg was cleared.

Yoru and Lector popped out the guys and teased Amu's three Guardian Characters and Lucy's twelve Characters.

Amu got onto them about how they already got the 'magic egg' (I don't know the name).

Until both boys smiled then disappeared.

* * *

_Next time Are You In Love_

_thanks my first cross over hope you enjoy_

_Review_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	2. Chapter 2

Super Psycho Love

chap 2- Are You in Love

keep reading

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I stared out the window thinking of him. I don't know why we are enemys but something about Sting makes me blush no one else can do that. Amu was off to probably thinking of Ikuto. She talks about him in her sleep.

_At home Amu's POV_

Lucy was out for a long time why is she done with her homework already. Then I turn to look at her.

Her body was shaking, sweat was dripping down her, thats when she sat up.

"Sting, Ikuto, nooooo" it made me jump.

I ran to her and held her hand, under her breath she kept whispering something about 'death rebel' tears now came from her eyes this started to scare me.

"L-lucy chan" she finally turned to me.

"We have to save Sting and Ikuto" then she ran and jumped out the window leaving me dumbfound.

"Come on Amu-chan" she yelled from the street I used 'hop step jump' thanks to Ran.

* * *

_In a alley way_

"Ikuto...Sting" Lucy yelled running through the streets.

Lucy sat crying on the bench in the park, Amu sat next to her until they hear two familiar voices.

"My heart: Unlock" Lucy and Amu turned to the source and this made horror flood through Lucy.

"Character transformation: Death rebel" both boys yelled out as Yoru and Lector ran after them.

"I-impossible" Lucy looked at the boys running at her with a scythe in both the boys hands.

Both Sting and Ikuto attacked the girls. Lucy stood on her feet anger flooded through her "impossible" she looked up at the boys with tears in her eyes as she shouted out that one word several times then stopped.

"To think I cared for y'all but that's over, I can't believe you two would abandon us, I wanted to save you but your fathers power is to strong I guest" Amu and the guardians characters listen to Lucy.

"To think you were my best friends my perverted cats, I don't care if we are enemys, I don't want to fight, I still love you and I'm sure Amu-chan fells the same way" then she turned to Amu.

"My Heart: Unlock" Lucy turned to Virgo.

"Character transformation: The maiden" Lucy was dressed like a maid with chains on her wrist.

"Character transformation: Amulet heart" Amu did her pose and the real battle began.

* * *

_I love cliffhangers_

_stay tune_

_next time is_

_the battle for love or hate_

_review down there _

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


End file.
